The Hyena and Hunter
by Jekyll-Kill
Summary: A Hyena member and a Divison Agent two different people same fucked up world but to survive they must survive each other.
1. Prologue

Prologue

Side note: im 80% done with and most of my side quest are done but I will adding twist to this story as is progressives.

Morning rose in Dc as a hyena hideout operating downtown east were finishing their daily routines,

"Hey Sera! Wake up!" A gruff voice barked while shaking the shaking woman out of her sleep. "W-wuh what happen?" She groggily replied rubbing sleep from her eyes.

"You're needed by Chavez now hurry the fuck up!" He barked again before leaving her alone and stalking off.

"Yeah yeah……..douche" she rose from cotton on floor and began stretching her arms, she yawned again before fetching her gear of stolen riot gear that was taken from a abandon police station.

After leaving the group quarters she headed to down the stairs to first floor where a group of hyena members all sat together talking amongst each other.

"So why the hell are we here so damn early!" one complained.

"Chavez said he had to go council and he wanted all of us here when he got back"

"Yeah but damn I need some sleep, tried to rob some settlement with some of the boys and got my ass handed to me hard barely got out a alive"

"Yeah I know ever since the Division got some hard ass from New York they manage to control almost all of our control points" one added.

"Yeah True Son lost a lot of ground because of that" one picking at her nails.

"Hey look who woke up from their thousand year slumber!" One pointed at Sera.

"Shut the fuck up Leroy!" She barked as she sat down on the floor.

"Somebody's bitchy today" the assaulter dubbed Leroy mumbled.

"yeah yeah fuck you" Sera waved off.

"So? Where the hell is chavez?" One of them asked while checking their rifle.

"Said he wanted all of us here when he got back"

"He just needs to hurry the fuck up!" Leroy complained just a door burst open and a sweaty medic came bursting through.

"Woah….what the fuck are you a magician!?" A charger said.

"Everyone shut the fuck up!" Chavez yelled silencing the entire room.

"Listen...the council is dead!" Shock waves through like a spill murmuring erupted and jeers as well.

"Stop bullshitting"

"Yeah dude don't play like that"

"It would take entire army to breach in!"

"Well they fucking did...four guys and that silent Spectre motherfucker that the JTF is dick riding about, killed everyone the guards,the workers fucking everyone!" Chavez shouted is face in panic.

Sers didn't know what to say. Everyone..dead? That couldn't be "...who in hell is Spectre?" She asked.

"Some agent that Division have who been giving us nonstop trouble ever since he arrived" Leroy told Sera while trying to calm Chavez down.

"How can one agent do this?" She asked the charger who finished messing with her nails and took a shot of her drug.

"Something ain't right about that agent, we know about him from a agent captured not long ago when I was with a old group kept spewing shit about 'when Spectre comes all of you are fucked!' or some shit like pistol whip the shit out of him before he said anything else"

"Did you kill him?" Leroy walked toward the charger with curiosity in his eyes.

"Nope came back from scavenging and everyone was one fucking dead and the agent long gone"

"Damn"

"So what's the plan here!?" A red headed woman asked.

"We lay low for now and--" he cut off by a loud by shouting and an a explosion ringing outside the apartments.

A wounded assaulter came barging through holding his bleeding arm "Outcasts!" He shouted in panic as almost being drown out by gunshots outside.

"What the fuck theses motherfuckers want!?" Leroy said while grabbing his ump-45.

"We don't have time for shit just deal with them!" Chavez ordered.

"Come let's kill these crazy motherfuckers" Kate grin the drugs easily taking over her body and grabbing her sniper and headed to upper apartments.

Outside the streets it was a total battleground as the Outcast were charging their hideout with everything they got.

"Watch the sides don't let the suicide fucks flank you!" Chavez ordered as he shot assaulter square in head with his uzi.

"Cover I'm using my RC car cover me!" Sera threw down her explosive car and sent it toward a Outcast Who was holding a flamethrower "Bye you piece of shit" she detonated the bomb.

The explosion easily dispatch the enemy leaving the body in ruin "There's no end to these guys!" Leroy jump behind Sera cover and began reloading his rifle.

Sera shot down a couple of assaulters before turning to Leroy.

"Is everyone okay on the side entrance?" Sera asked.

"Yeah...for now they seem to change their focus on underground and more on entrance I came to assist you" Leroy answered.

"Where our sniper support"

"Right here motherfuckers!" Kate cheekily replied through the walkies talkies as a bullet pierced a Outcast suicide bomber head just it rounded the corner.

"Woah! Nice shot!" Leroy said.

"just hurry up and push these guys their retreating!"

"You heard the woman" Sera helped Leroy up and they began spraying down the Outcast but then.

"...you guys hear that?" Chavez said through walkie as loud rumbling sound was heard approaching at a rapid pace.

"Sounds like a--LOOK OUT!" Sera shouted a large truck with Outcast initials sprayed on side came barreling down the street.

"How the fuck--"

"Shut up and get out way!" She grab his arm and yank him out way just as the truck came speeding past them into building crashing and killing some of their own men and Hyena's as well.

"Shit! What the fuck are with these people!" Leroy got up shaken and began getting closer to truck to inspect it as Sera got off the ground.

"Yeah but at least--!!!" She noticed the back doors of truck were busted open due to impact of truck revealing a huge stockpile of explosives inside and a beeping red light.

"Leroy get fuck awa--" she didn't have enough time to warn him as his body was soon consumed by a large fiery explosion, the explosion knock her off her feet and slamming into the ground.

Her eyelids felt heavy as her body went numb, she turned her head and notice a black silhouette leaving an allway before she blackout.

Disclaimers all rights go to owners


	2. The Hyena and the rescuer

_Agent, We got word of an explosion close to your position head there and see happened?"_

Manny said through Spectre comms.

"Affirmative I'll check out" he wasn't that far he just came from helping a patrol and there wasn't anything important that needed to be dealt with so he went.

when he arrived he was welcome with a burning truck impeded into a building entrance and remnants of what remains of a battle.

"I got Hyenas and Outcast all over the damn place" Spectre called in as he took his G36C of his back and headed closer.

"Poor bastards held up a good defense" the voice made Spectre duck behind a crate with a Hyena symbol on it and peeked over the corner.

Three Outcast seemed to be talking around a crate of stolen police weapons while checking various firearms.

"Don't feel bad for them, they killed Gabe" a assaulter said.

"All I'm saying is must've suck for the guys guarding the main entrance just to get flattened by a truck" an Outcast sniper replied.

"Yeah whatever did we kill them all?" The third one asked.

"Most...some escaped through back entrances but one wanted to be a hero and dragged one of theirwounded upstairs but won't matter we gotsome boys going after them" the assaulter answered.

"Why did we come here so close to Hyena and True Son territory anyway?"

"The boss got plans and we have to follow them now stop asking question and move these--" he couldn't finish his sentence as Spectre put a bullet right through his head and shot the other two.

"No point of hunting the runners but I should find out about the wounded one" Spectre thought.

_"Agent what did you find?"_ Manny said over his comms.

"Manny I need to go incognito for awhile I relay what find after I'm done" Spectre didn't let him answer before telling Isac to shut of his comms.

After going through a broken window he slowly snuck up steps careful not let his presence known as the sound of shouting and gunshots were getting louder and louder it wasn't until he made to the 7th floor did witness a wounded Outcast member lean against the entrance to steps while clutching his stomach as blood kept flowing out.

Spectre did the man some sympathy by shooting him in the head with his suppressed pistol before stepping over his body and entering the 7th floor and was welcome to open space that looked more a boutique room save for the rotting furniture.

There were about seven Outcast members pinning down a Hyena sniper who was firing her pistol.

Spectre mind was telling not to help and kill the survivors but his body was begging to save someone in need.

"Screw it" He jumped over his cover and shot one of assaulters who was trying to move around to get closer to sniper before adjusting his aim and putting five shots into an Outcast medics body before going behind cover and reload.

"AHHHH" a scream bellowed as a suicide bomber came running towards him.

"Shit!" He must've been hiding and he was to close for Spectre to reload his rifle but before he could take out his pistol the bomber head erupted in blood and brain matter before flopping to ground.

It was the Hyena sniper who fired turned left and shot an Outcast flamethrower trooper who was ducking by behind a flipped table.

The two seem to have a temporary truce to not shoot at each other, they killed the last i

remaining Outcasts in room.

When the last Outcast dropped the Hyena sniper put her gun in air before calling out to the agent.

"Hey! Hey! Don't shoot! I ain't gonna fire, come help me" She exclaimed, Spectre was weary but lowered his gun nevertheless.

"What happened here?" He asked.

"Really now is time?! There could be more of those crazies and you question me now!"

"Or I could put a bullet through your head and look around myself" he raised an eyebrow and went to bring up his rifle but she stopped him.

"Alright...Asshole I have a friend here but she wounded badly just help us get out of here and we will be out of the division hair for good" It was weird hearing a hyena member care for their friends life but even so.

"Fine...can she walk?" He asked.

"She unconscious almost caught by the explosion from their fucking truck" she explained.

"Hmm" Spectre turned to the stairs as shouts from below and rapid footsteps cut their conversation short.

"Look we need move, stay behind me and don't get in my way" he said as he activated his gun shield as his drone came off his backpackp

"Come on" they went back the way he came as Spectre shot any Outcast he saw on his way down while the hyena carried her friend while giving the man call outs.

"Alright we're almost out of just--" he couldn't finish his sentence before a bullet whizzed past his face.

"I found them it's an agent and a two hyenas!" An outcast shouted before being shot in the head by Spectre.

"How many are these assholes are there!?" He said annoyed putting away his shield and bringing his rifle back out.

"There's an alleyway right here come on!" The sniper yelled while carrying her friend one of outcasts was about to shoot her but Spectre dropped him before he could take the shot.

"Should've just left them" he mumbled.

"_Agent! What the hell is going on there!? You muted Manny and I got word of full on battle near downtown wanna explain what's going on?"_ Great...Now Kelso is involved.

"Outcast all over the place, tell Manny we need agents here, I got wounded here and I'm retreating I'll speak to later"

"Hey wait!--" he shut comm while following the woman.

She was beginning to begin get tired from carrying the Hyena engineer, she gestured to agent "wait I need a break" she huffed.

"Are you sure she alive? I haven't seen her move since--"

"Come on Sera wake up!" The Sniper shook her friend.

"K-Kate what..what the hell is going on where is everyone and--!" She stopped talking when she noticed the mask agent behind her.

"Look out!" She was about to draw her gun but was stopped by the sniper dubbed Kate grab Sera pistol and forced it down.

"Calm down he's helping us"

"For information" he corrected.

"Whatever...come on Sera we need to go," Kate helped Sera up before leading down a second alleyway.

"Just through here and--ARGH!" Kate fell down in pain as a bullet pierced her leg forcing her to drop down and clutch her leg.

"Kate!" Sera was about to crouch down but a sharp pain pierced her stomach, she looked down noticed a red spot on her shirt getting larger and larger.

"They really chased us?" Spectre shot both a Outcast sniper and a grenadier dead.

"M-My stomach" Sera groaned with a blurry vision she noticed another takinh aiming at her a red light blinding her eye and a bright muzzle flash...but bullet didn't hit her.

Spectre used his drone shield on both of Hyena's and since they were in close of each other proximity it was able to shield both of them but it's deflector mode drained more power.

"Get Sera out here," Kate said while grabbing her sniper.

"No I won't leave you here" she coughed, Spectre knew she was running out of blood fast if she wasn't treated quickly.

"I'll lead them the other direction trust me no one knows this city better than me, the other scatter when we were being overrun, you need to leave as well," Kate grunted as she stood up and threw down her mask showing off her short auburn hair.

"Agent, I done some fuck up things I'm not proud of but I beg with every part of my fucking soul to take Sera to safety, she is a good person at heart" Spetrce was quiet for a couple of seconds before nodding and picking up Sera up to avoid straining the injury.

"And Sera please don't go looking for others just throw this life behind you I know you can"

"Kat-" Sera was getting weaker and weaker.

"Alright I'll draw them away while you take Sera out of here" Spectre nodded again but before he could move Kate called out to him.

"Sera, don't worry I'll come back for you I won't abandon my family" Kate turned and went down the opposite alleyway and shouted

"Hey Motherfuckers! Looking for someone!?" Kate shouted before taking off woth rapid footsteps followed. Spectre hid them both behind a dumpster while he hitch his breath.

Spectre pulled a syringe from side pocket and plunged into Sera arm.

"don't worry it'll numb the pain for a while" Sera mumbled something but she was to dazed to continue.

He waited...and waited...waited until the sounds die down before moving, he knew he couldn't take the woman to the theater or even campus because she wouldn't survive the journey, so he took her to a secret hideout he used go to.

He carried her through the window since the main entrance was blocked by shelves and a desk from the entrance, after laying her down on the couch, he quickly closed the window and attended Sera who was still in a daze state.

Spectre stopped once he realized what he had to do "I need to undress her" he thought ,Spectre thought using his chem launcher but reminded himself that it doesn't work anything that isn't a Division Agent.

He took a deep breath and carefully took the straps off her armor before setting to the side but before noticing the hole it had on mid bottom.

With the vest off he gptt clear view of the wound, it was a jagged piece of metal that got lodged into her stomach luckily it wasn't super big or in to deep but if not treated quickly there is risk of infection.

Spectre got work while he wasn't a veteran in the medical field he knew basic treatment patch up wounds.

After removing and patching up the wound he decided that it would be best to leave her alone for now until she got her bearing and besides.

He looked toward his comms which blinking signaling that someone was trying to patch through...he had a lot to explain.

Sera woke from her daze in drowsy state her stomach hurt but she tried to pay it no mind, what really was her concern was where she was exactly.

"How did I get here?" She thought as she rose into a sitting position and look around, she was inside a fairly large living room with a hallway to left and an open kitchen.

She soon remembered what happened the attack, the explosion and-- "Kate!" She got up but immediately fell back due to the pain in her stomach.

"Fuck" she hissed. footsteps begin to come from the hallway, she made for her gun but wasn't at her side, it on the coffee table but it was out of her reach.

She stretched her hand to grab the gun but simple grazed it with the tip of her finger as footsteps got closer.

"come on,come on," she grabbed the gun by the barrel before switching it around and aiming it at hallway.

"Come out or I blow your fucking head off" she threatened.

"With what? Air?" Spectre said calmly revealed himself, he leaned against the wall while crossing his arms not in his gear but still had his mask on leaving him in a dark long sleeve running jacket with dark camo pants to match.

"I knew this going to happen so I took out clip exactly for this situation" just as said that he waved the clip of 9mm pistol before tossing it to the side.

"Where's Kate, asshole" She questioned.

He shrugged before walking into the kitchen and taking out a can of peaches.

"Hungry?"

**Author note:well this was a long one but I hope you enjoyed remember I do not own Division 2 I only make stories. RR**


	3. knowing eachother and an agent in need

"Hungry?" Spectre asked while still holding the can of peaches in his hands.

She made no attempt to grab it just glare into his masked face "Stop being stubborn" he said annoyed but still she didn't grab it.

"Fuck off" was all she said.

"You are acting childish, you need to eat," he said.

"Shove it up your ass" She said again.

"Listen you must regain your strength"

"Go fuck yourse--!" She couldn't finish her sentence as he got into her face his fiery rage only shown in his eyes.

"Listen here I carried you here and patch you up and let you rest. You are weak and being stubborn as if thinking I'm going to kill you the moment you turn away from me I will not now stop being a child and Eat" He commanded while shoving the can into her hands and giving her a plastic fork as well.

"Your being a child" she mumbled when he left the living room and went into a room on the right, she looked around the room again while eating seeing more detail about living room.

For one the window had a black tarp rolled up on top, it was heavy and thick in material to block any sound and light from escaping the room as walls were block with heavy styrofoam squares to trap sound inside.

"What is this? his secret hideout" she thought there wasn't anything notable except for a laptop that was showing multiple different angles of the building and a large battery that sat on the floor with wires impeded into the wall.

Spectre returned with a bottle of alcohol and bandages and setting them to side before approaching her.

"What the hell are you doing?!" She asks.

"Checking your wound" he said matter of factly.

"Like hell you will!" She tried to move but stop when she felt a sharp pain in stomach.

"Careful" he said "I just stitch your stomach do you want to lose more blood?" He said with a calm demeanor.

"Or have your fucking hands on me again I rather die" Sptrce eye twitch under his mask but just sighed.

"Again with this childish behaviour? Even after I patch you up" He said with annoyance.

"I was barely conscious! How do I know you didn't cop a feel for a reward" she argued.

"Cop a feel?...!!" Spectre was using every ounce of willpower not facepalm or slam his head into the coffee table in anger.

"Trust me I didn't try to "cop a feel" while I was patching you up I left the room moment I was done" she didn't look like she believed him but he too tired of shit to actually care.

"I need to replace your bandages so do mind?"

"I can do it myself" she replied which made him raise an eyebrow "Oh really?" He asked but she only turned and looked away.

"And that answers my question, stand still will you" she made low grumble but abided to his command as he got to work.

"I am done" he rose from his crouching position and stretch from stiffness while the Hyena member didn't say a word.

The awkward air in the room was so thick it could have been a kevlar vest it only when Spectre has had enough that he decided to say something.

"...do you have name I can call you by or a nickname?" He asked while leaning on the wall in front of her.

Should she tell him her real name or just make up one? It's not like it was going to hurt anyone "Sera"

"Really?"

"Yeah why? What's wrong with my name?" She glared at him.

"I was expecting something like''Razor" or ''Stix" or something in line of," he replied.

"What's your name than" he was silent for a couple of seconds before replying "Spectre"

"Your actual name not what you go by!" She yelled.

"Quiet down are trying to let people know we are? I adopted this name the old one you speak of has been long gone and I intend to keep it that way"

"Okay, What are the White House defenses like?"

"You'll die before you even step on the grass" he said with bored tone.

"Why do you agents fight then" now that question shock him sure he has got that question many of time but coming from an enemy...well an ex-enemy was a shocker.

"Hmm well that question is kinda hard to answer since every agent has their motive for some they want to protect, to help those in need other fight to hold onto a society that's long gone or for better future"

"Lemme guess you fight for the people" She said while lying outstretched on couch to get i to a more comfortable position.

"Oh no not at all" that answer interested her.

"I fight to challenge those who think they are mighty or are untouchable and put down the other factions"

She was about to say something but Spectre comms rung from the other room as he went to intend to it she let her mind wonder "_so this is my life now huh? Wounded and being treated by my enemy huh? Life sure does like screwing with me" she thought._

Spectre returned wearing all of his gear with his rifle in hand "I am needed I will be gone quite awhile use the tarmac on top of window to cover the inside and don't make too much noise" he instructed.

"Yeah,Yeah" she waved him off as he left through the window.

Spectre didn't tell Manny or Kelso about the Hyena member he saved if they would have knew...he was pretty sure it would have been a lot of explaining he does not wanna do.

"Manny, I need a mission" Spectre walk the streets of downtown east he went around the block a couple of times to avoid being trailed.

"We got news of a Division agent being held captive near the Washington monument by True Sons, you need to get them out and make sure the True Sons don't get anything valuable from them"

"Heard you" and he took off.

When he arrived he greeted with three other agents, one was white with short stubble beard with a red cap, green shirt and faded jeans with a light vest and holster on his side and a Ak-M on his back.

the other was dark skin bald headed and unlike his buddy he deck out in heavy armor with M249 in his hand.

Another was female with dirty blonde hair and wearing a grey polo shirt and dirty black pants and a M1A as her weapon of choice.

"Your Spectre right" the caucasian one asks which he nodded "I'm Davis that there is Louis and Stephanie but call her Steph"

"What kind of name is Spectre what are you some kind of robot?" Steph insulted.

"A person who happily show you why I'm called Spectre if you piss me off more" he calmly said but venom in his words were potent.

"Alright that's enough! A agent is there most likely being tortured and you two are gonna act like teenagers" Spetrce couldn't argue with that and beside Steph attitude remind him of a certain engineer.

"So what's our plan?" Louis asked.

"I was thinking we should do a calculated assault going in from different angles since there are four of us will go by duos. Me and Steph will sneak around the back while you two attack from front"

"They'll think that us two are the only one coming to help them" Louis realized before grabbing his partner by the shoulder.

"You okay with this?" Spectre just nodded and rose from crouching position "I'll provide sniper support" he said.

When two got inside they were welcomed with True Sons patrols moving from inside of the quarantine zone, Spectre moved to top while Louis set up in bottom.

"Hmm more assualter than any other special class could be a recon team" Spectre voiced through the comms as Louis loaded his gun with incendiary rounds.

"Maybe they caught this agent by themselves and set temporary base here," Louis said.

"Whatever it is its holding a fellow agent and we need to get them out, we're ready" Davis_ said through the comms.

"Starting the show" Spectre said before shooting a True Son sniper in head before killing a medic who rounded the corner.

The other members begin moving but some were gun down by Louis who sprayed his LMG down range as Spectre provided support from railing.

"Took down two on left watch your right, True Son got pushers with shotgun approaching you" Spectre warned Louis as he reloaded his M700.

"Really" An explosion followed by screams was heard "because all I see are little pieces of True Son" Louis laughed while Spectre grin under his mask he was going to like this guy.

"_Well they seem more interested on you guys than us we're almost at makeshift holding cells just keep them busy_" Davis spoke through their comms as sound of suppressed pistol went off.

"_Got him_" Steph said beside him.

"Alright but you're missing the fun!" Louis fired his LMG at a True Son who was using riot foam causing the canister to explode and covering the user and the people close to him

"Here I have one grenade so share!" Louis tossed his grenade as the enemies were too busy trying to escape to notice it roll in front of their feet.

The explosion brought out more enemies and not long Louis was forced to hide behind cover

"_Davis, have you received the agent it's starting to get heavy out_ here" Spectre called in while firing his G369.

"_Yeah we got them,heading back to support" when he said that a bullet pierced his shoulder forcing him to instinctively drop his gun and clutching his shoulder in pain._

"Spectre are hit! What happened?" Louis called out while reloading his gun.

"Hnngh! I'm fine watch it sniper got eyes on you!"

"Guess it's time to bring out Big Bertha!"

"Who?--!!" Spectre asked for being cut off by a loud explosion he looked down and saw Louis firing a grenade launcher.

The True son quickly retreated when most of their troops were get killed before they can register what was even happening, Spectre walked down the steps of his vantage point his weapon attached to his backpack still clutching his wounded arm as Louis put away his launcher not before kissing the barrel first.

"No matter the situation Bertha always come through" Louis told him while Spectre sighed.

David and Steph came with agent in tow, it was a muscular woman with brown hair and rugged clothes "hey you okay" Louis asked with a concerned look on his face making Spectre stare at him.

"Eh been through worst trust me, fuckers back off when I headbutted their leader in the chin..where are they anyway?"

"Running" Spectre simply said earning a laugh from the dark skin man "come on more emotion than that we kicked their ass"

"We did but I was sloppy I answered the comm while I still out of cover if that sniper lined up his shot better I would've got it much worse" Spectre stated while gazing at his wounded shoulder.

"Congrats yourself dont down yourself" Louis laughed again while slapping his shoulder.l making Spectre groan in pain.

"Sorry,buddy"

The woman chuckle before stretching "Welp I better get to the White House before Manny chews me out a new one anyone wanna tag?" She asked.

"Yeah we'll go got some upgrades I need to add for my H.I.V.E" Davis said

"Bertha gotta get daily cleaning as well"

"Please stop calling it that" Steph groaned.

"What about you masky, coming?"

"Masky?" He asked.

"Well I don't know your name and your wearing a mask just--"

"Okay I get and no I am needed somewhere," he replied.

"Really with a wounded shoulder"

"Yes" he simply said.

"Fine thanks for rescue I was gonna get out by myself though"

"Oh really?" Daivs said while looking at her "yeah I had a plan first I gonna--" Spectre looked up at the sky it already night,Sera was probably either asleep or snooping around trying to find his alternative 'motive' for saving her.

"I _should head back now_" He turned and began walking away quietly to avoid being questioned anymore and made a steady pace back to his hideout.

**Author note: this…...was a long one at first I wanted to 3k words but I had other projects so I couldn't but I hope you enjoyed this chapter and remember to tell me how you feel to correct any changes.**


	4. a break and talk

Thanks to people who enjoy this

Spectre climbed through the window with a grunt careful not to strain is already aching arm luckily for him the bullet went clean through so patching up wouldn't take long.

After closing the window, he turned to living room to notice that Sera wasn't on the couch while numerous empty cans food laid on the coffee table with empty bags chips next to them.

"Did she really eat my shit and left!?" He thought while clutching his arm, he sat on the couch before noticing her gear was still there so either she left it or she was coming back.

Spectre took out his chem launcher and switch it to heal mode before aiming at spot on the couch next to him before firing. The healing started immediately easing his pain and closing up the wound as he waited he closed his eyes and leaned back into the couch.

"Getting a high. Huh agent?" A voice said Spectre didn't bother to open his eyes to know who it was while Sera leaned against the wall to the hallway probably with a shit eating grin to match.

"Thought you snuck out when I left. You couldn't bother to clean up after yourself" he chastised while his eyes remain shut.

She gasped "but I'm a humble guest should the host not take care of my every whim."

"I saved you not to take care of you and--" he raised his head and opened his eyes only to see Sera with grey t-shirt and while her bandages barely showed it was something else that bothering him.

"Where are your pants?" he deadpan as Sera was wearing only blue panties underneath

"Yeah about that"

Takes place after Spectre leaves

Sera had gotten bored quickly after the agent had left since there wasn't much to do when your all bandage up, she slowly rose from the crouch and look around there wasn't much save for bags and random items scattered around the living room.

Her stomach let a loud gurgle causing her to gently lay a hand on it. "Damn, I'm starving" she mumbled before going into the kitchen of hopes of finding something to satisfy her very hungry stomach.

"There must be something to--hell yeah!" when she opened the fridge door to see a large surplus of food and drinks of all. There was no power to fridge so most of the stuff was pretty warm and most of the stuff was canned or preservatives but food was food.

When she went to grab something, she noticed a note hanging from the roof of the inside of the fridge

"Remember to restock after taking and when I find out who stole my Oreos Imma let hell rain upon you" Signed E.

"Who is E? Whatever snack time!" She grabbed as much food as she can carry to the couch before diving in after having her full she went to grab a soda to wash it down only to have a loud bang made her drop her beverage all over her.

"Hey! Get back here!" A gruff voice yelled outside

"Suck it, bitch!" Another voice yelled before heavy running was heard followed by three more shots.

"Fuck!" She cursed if her wound was healed up she would've went out there and shown those assholes how to really shoot but the first voice definitely sounded like a True Son trooper so it was best not to draw attention to Spectre's hideout.

"Just my fucking luck" her shirt had a large purple stain as well as her pants were soaked and sticky.

With a grunt she got up off the couch and headed back into the kitchen and grabbed a five water bottles before making heading into the bathroom.

After washing herself off, she went into different rooms searching through drawers and closets for anything to wear. Luckily for her there were clothes inside a room with multiple different backpacks and devices, no doubt Spectre sleeps here.

After changing she looked into the mirror and smile as she looked at her body, she remembered all times after scavenging her and some of the members would go change and Kate would ramble on about her body

"Sheesh Sera keep trying to throw off my aim with all that ass in my view" when her and the rest of the gang were drunk off their asses causing her groan and cover her face while Chavez would laugh and slap her shoulder.

But Sera knew Kate meant no harm, she would step in when people would cross the line which made Kate her best damn friend she ever had.

"When I'm healed up I'll find you Kate don't you worry and I'll find the rest of the guys" Sera promised to herself.

Just as she went to grab some sweatpants a mischievous idea hit her regarding a certain stoic agent "I wonder how he'll react if I showed up like this probably end up all stuttering and lose his whole demeanor" with a grin she layed on to the bed and waited.

"So you check all the room and still couldn't any pants?" He asked.

"Technically yes but it's too hot to wear sweatpants so I thought maybe I'll cool off" she sat down on the couch before stretching her legs across the couch over his to hopefully get a reaction out of him.

He stared at the pair legs for a little before noticing the medium size scars no more than three of each of her legs before tracing one of them, "How did you get these?" He didn't remember her wounding her leg at the hideout.

She slightly shivered at touch "got them for not moving fast enough," she said.

"Will you elaborate?" He asked.

"Little after the outbreak ran into a couple of fuckers who were scavenging, I wasn't part of the Hyenas yet so I was all alone" She remembered that day perfectly.

"So they attack you?" He looked at scars for a moment before looking back at her.

"Yeah, one of them thought I had something they wanted when all I took was--" she quickly shut her mouth as if something hit her.

"Took what?" He asked truly curious on what she took.

"It was nothing good that's all...anyway after I told them to shove off somewhere they chased me. I ran, they followed until one slammed into me while the other slashed my legs with a knife to make sure I wouldn't run anymore"

"Cutting legs won't immobilize the target unless you cut the hamstrings to make moving painful" Spectre said.

"Well that guy watch to many action movies, anyways I kicked him in the shin before tussling with the other guy while the third and fourth one kept laughing their asses off...until the fourth one had dropped onto the ground" Spectre raised an eyebrow but couldn't be seen due to his mask.

"That's where I met Kate that woman, you met" she pointed out.

"The sniper" he suggested.

"Yeah...a damn good one took, shot the third before he could get his gun before killing the one top me"

"And the one who cut your leg?"

"Shot him in leg. talk about irony" she chuckled.

"Why did she help you?" He asked which she shrugged.

"She never really told me just helped me up and took me to the Hyenas, she look out for me and I looked out for ever since" she smiled sadly or an unreadable look came to her face

"I feel like there more but I won't pry" Spectr replied before look at Sera's face which look looked like she was sleepy

"Are you ok?" He asked.

"Yeah ...Yeah..just go a little lower" She mumbled which confused him.

"What do you mea--" he looked down to see his hands massaging her legs, he must've done this while listening to her backstory and she didn't even tell him!

He let go and with a cough, he stood up and rubbed his hands together "how is your wound?" He asked quickly.

"Pretty good, pain is more manageable," she answered.

"Good, good...I will head bed for the night, if you want, you can sleep in one of the guest room if you feel uncomfortable on the couch," he suggested.

She smiled "might take up on that offer" she two finger salute.

Without another word, he left headed straight for his room in which he shut and locked the door before taking off his mask and groaning into his palms.

"Great just great" he groaned as fell onto his bed before letting out a grunt in discomfort "forgot to take off this damn body armor...wait" he stood up and look on the floor to find sweatpants laid out onto the floor.

"That damn--" he breathed in before a small smile appeared on his face.

In the living room, Sera had laid back into the armrest with a satisfied smile on her face, at least there was a human behind that mask and not some machine.

"If I'm gonna be honest with myself staying isn't so bad after all, now what to do about that mask"

She grinned as more devious thoughts flooded her mind.

Spectre was fast asleep when his communicator went off before he smother with a pillow before turning it on.

"Yes, Manny"

"Agent, we got two confirmed dead" Manny said with sadness dripping from his tone.

"What? How who did this!" Spectre seethed while standing already putting on his gear.

"One said it was a trap and lead them to an ambush, I can't--"

"Believe this shit I know, name my targets" he strapped the mask back onto his face as he put on his strongest body armor and grabbing his G639 and his M700.

"ISAC has already mark them, they're hold up in a garage and agent" Spectre stopped.

"Show them no mercy" Manny ordered.

"They will know true death for their crimes" Spectre replied before heading out into the hallway.

Sera who was heading down the hall saw him and cocked her head "you're going on another mission?"

"Yes and here"he handed her an uzi with small reticle and dug into backpack and pulled three magazines.

"Don't make too much noise and stay away from windows" he stated before heading toward the window.

She shuddered at look that he gave her before shaking her head "that can't be good," she said to herself.

Author note:

I know this doesn't have a lot of action but I will there will be action in the next one and I know I suck these notes but thats all folks!


	5. The Hunter of Traitors

**Again thank you for reading this I hope you enjoy and let know how you feel about this story****all copyrights go to youbesoft. **

Spectre walked through the dark zone door with the crisp night in the sky.

The mask that he wore had an air filter system equipped ao he didn't need to wear a breather. He walked past the sentries which the barrels were smoking hot.

He walked past the dead corpses of Outcasts that had so many bullet holes who had quickly met their fate for getting close to the entrance dl. But Spectre was here on mission and to find himself a challenge...and he knew just where to find it.

"Isac, show me where those shitbags are" a holographic screen appeared on his wrist watch which showed the entirety of the dark zone as three bright red skulls were blinking not far from his position.

"Manny, come in I'm going in" Spectre called in while jogging toward the waypoint.

"Affirmative Agent, now remember they manage to take down our other agents so be careful" Manny advised.

"Roger,just make sure there aren't any surprises for me" Spectre ducked down alley to avoid two juggernauts walking down the street followed by True Sons.

It took a lot of shortcuts and close calls but he made it, the skulls on hud were no longer blinking which mean that the targets were no longer on the move. "Hmm, it seems they are holed up in an abandoned apartment complex...this will be their grave site" Spectre thought to himself.

He went through the back without this silence grace to his step careful not to cause any sound to alarm the targets inside there were a couple traps here and there but they were not anything serious and easy to get around.

While slowly making his way toward the fourth floor a shadow loomed over him and just as it was about to touch him, he turned and slammed into a wall with his gun aimed at the throat.

"Woah! Don't shoot" a feminine voiced panic causing Spectre to take a double take.

"Kelso!?" He whispered angrily.

"Yeah its me, now do you want to put the gun away from my throat!" She asked a little to loud for Spetrce sake.

"Lower voice are trying to alert our position" he harshly whispered while keeping an ear out for any sound.

"Relax we were assigned the same mission," Kelso said.

"Manny, answers now" Spectre while checking in Isac luckily for him Kelso green dot didn't turn into a skull meaning that she wasn't his target.

"Sorry Agent, but there is also some Kelso assigned to due so I thought maybe you two could work together on this" Manny stated.

Spectre took a calm breath, his emotions were getting the best of him again. "I see, but next time warn me"

"Yeah, warn him I almost got my head blown off by him" Kelso chuckled.

_"Wait Spectre, you almost shot Kelso!_"

"She snuck up on me" Spectre said with monotone in his voice.

"I snuck up on you? You must be getting sloppy" Kelso lightly punched his arm before heading up steps with masked agent right behind not noticing a small black glass ball hidden away.

"Shit I told you they were gonna find us and their gonna fucking kill us!" A hushed voice shakily explained.

"Shut the fuck up and get armed will be ready for these assholes not gonna risk my life for this shit anymore" a deeper voiced angirly ordered.

"I know that one that's agent Kelso but I do not know the one behind her" a third one stated much calmer than the other two.

"Just get the damn defenses up" the deeper one barked.

The third one sigh before leaving the room after making sure no one was behind them, they dug into their breast pocket and revealed a small locket before kissing it.

"What kind of gadgets are you running with?" Spectre asked.

"Turret and pulse standard" Kelso stated

"Gun shield and seekers " Kelso nodded as they made it to the fourth floor it was pitch black save for moonlight piercing through the windows.

"Why are you here anyway?" Spectre asked while peering down the hall.

"Something Manny wanted to have check out in dark zone, he told me it's on the roof of this place and he sent me to retrieve it...you?"

"Kill some traitor agents" he simply replied.

"Ah this is dark zone" She exclaimed as they slowly went down the hall looking through every open door. "Yeah, theses three are responsible for the death of two agents and they will meet theirs"

"And we're just gonna kill them?" She asked.

"I'm gonna kill them, you are gonna go to roof and complete your mission"

"I can do that on the way and beside you might need backup" there was no way he was going to shake Kelso of his back so with a defeated breath he let her tag along.

"Wiat you hear that?" He stopped before looking around at quiet hall "yeah I heard a click" she answered not soon after multiple clicks were heard.

"Kelso...use your threat scanner" an orange pulse moved through hall with a ping and covering the hall and each room under two seconds.

10 ENEMY DETECTED!

"Ten? But where-" Psetrce was cut off as sentries placed on upper wall emerge and began raining fire down the two, Kelso ducked into one of apartments with Spectre in tow with his gun shield deployed.

"Holy shit! How do they have so many turrets!?"

"Another question is how did they those turrets to work doesn't Isac shutdown agents systems when you turn rouge?" He asked as the sentries scanned for them no longer sending them in hall they shut off.

"Not technically all connections to the Isac node are shut off but I don't know about gadgets" She explained ,Spetrce wasn't really active in the dark zone since there wasn't anything major there sure their some powerful weapons but that was pretty much it.

"Well this sucks" Kelso leaned agasint a wall and crossed her arms "do you have the emp mod equipped for pulse" Spetrce suggested, they needed to move the rouge agents could already be on their way out by now.

"Yeah hold on" the pulse symbol turned blue n which he nodded. "I'll have them focus fire on me while you activate your emp and then when they shut down, we destroy them" Spectre instructed.

"Let's do this" He took a deep breath before grabbing his gun shield out and leading out of the room, not even a second he is shield was sprayed by the sentries.

"Now Kelso!" He yelled as bullets ricochet of his shield.

"Gotcha" a pulse swept the hall causing the turrets to twitch and smoke, they wasted no time and shot each of the turrets with precision before heading down the hall.

"Manny, how close are we?" Spectre asked.

"_This is strange. They're heading toward the roof get them, it could be trap?_" Manny said.

"The roof? Are they after what Manny what's?" He asked Keslo only to get shrug in response.

"Could but let's not give them a chance to find out" they headed toward an elevator, prying open its door and riding the rope up to the top floor.

Dodging various traps, Spectre kicked open the roof access door and aimed is rifle at the agent behind.

"Don't Move and turn around!" He ordered. The man complied and turned around, he had black hair with a short stubble beard and fair skin, the lights on gear were red, signaling that he was a rogue agent.

"Friendly don't shoot!" He shouted.

"Lies will not work me" Spectre stated. Kelso hung back next to door hidden away rifle in hand.

"Yeah but it was worth a shot" the man had a creepy smile on his face. Oh how did Spectre wanted to shoot him.

"So I guess Manny wanted you to take me alive?" The rouge asked.

"Whatever hopes you had of escaping should be thrown, you will answer for crimes" that creepy smile had grown ever more.

"Maybe,maybe ...but not today" a barrel of a gun pressed to the back of Spectre head as the other agent revealed himself, this one look tired with black and white hair randomly scattered in his beard and hair, his skin was slightly darker but had a tired look on his face.

"Drop the gun,Agent" he tiredly said as if saying this, a hundred times.

"You know, I almost forgot about you" Spectre said before dropping his gun onto roof floor.

"Forget about all of this and leave and we won't cause anymore trouble" he tried to persuade but Spectre knew the moment he turned he'll get shot.

"What we're gonna let this one live!?" Mr.creepy smiles angrily replied while pointing at the masked agent.

"We killed enough agents no need in taking anymore lives" the older stated.

"Screw that, Mark if we let him go, he'll tell everyone back at white house who we are and will be hunted all over again!" The one named Mark grunted angrily at the man.

"Thanks for saying my damn name, dumbass" the older one now dubbed Mark said.

"Beside by the time they get here we should be long gone. End of story"

"Well it's about to be the end of this one's story" the creepy had said while taking his p90.

"Where your friend, Kelso" he ordered.

"I told her to check back downstairs to block off your escape route" Spectre answered calmly.

"Bullshit" he pointed the gun at his face to intimidate him but he wouldn't budge.

Kelso watch the scenario playing out and quickly decided to do something before she had to carry a dead agent back.

She took a few steps before activating her comms.

_"Spectre, come in"_ Kelso voiced through his comms as the one holding his p90 at look down at the comm before gesturing to his division radio.

"Yeah I'm here" he said not breaking eye contact.

_"I'm downstairs and securing the entrance" Kelso lied careful not raise her voice so the two won't hear her._

"Heard you" he responded.

"Tell her to come upstairs to the roof" Mark ordered while Spectre rolled his eyes.

"Come to roof there something strange up here"

_"Roger, coming up"_

" now lets kill him and kill her when she comes up" He aimed his P90 again while Spectre still remained calm.

"Wait dammit, Leo if we kill him do you think Kelso would be suspicious if he didn't reply for a status update" Mark reminded him.

It seems mister creepy had a name, Leo , he grumbled before agreeing with his colleague.

With Spectre saved from his imminent death now she had to deal with those two, she could kill the--

"D-Don't move" a voice said behind her...great

She turned to see a another agent who didn't even look younger than twenty four with brown hair and green eyes and was holding a m4 which was slightly shaking in his hand.

"Just my luck" she huffed as she approached the agent.

"H-Hey I said D-Don't move--" betfred he can raise his voice Kelso covered his mouth and knee him in the stomach aa he hunch over she elbowed him in the back of the neck.

He dropped to the ground like a rock unconscious "now to help mister masky" she huffed before holstering her rifle and grabbing his m4 and pistol.

Back with Spectre who was growing ever more irritated with being held hostage and with a twitchy finger Leo in his face it could be so much worse.

Loud beeping emitted from right side of roof but he couldn't see what was making the since a large ac unit was blocking his view.

"The hell is that?" Spectre asked before Leo told him to shut the fuck up.

"Leo, check fix it" Mark ordered which he listened leaving just the two of them.

"So you're gonna tell me or do I need to kill both of you and check it out myself?" Spectre asked getting a chuckle from the old agent.

"You got spunk and courage for someone with a gun to his head, good to see agents like you on field"

"Oh really and they have to worry about agents like you, who'll turn traitor the moment they enter the dark zone" Spectre remark.

"Trust me when this is over I'll be long" Spectre saw in the corner of his eye Kelso repositioning herself to his left unknowing to Mark.

"Trust me when this over, you definitely be gone" Spectre said with a small smile under his mask.

"Mark! Its through!" Leo yelled running back to him. Spectre and Kelso both cursed under their breath.

"Good, where is that kid I told him to check the exits twenty-- Argh" Spectre grabbed Marks and yanked it away from the back of his head before pulling him onto the ground with him.

They tousled onto ground Spectre always moving so Leo couldn't get a clear shot on him "Get him off!"

"I can't get a clear shot!" Leo exclaimed.

"Grab him!" Just as Leo went grab Spectre, he shot in the head by Kelso and dropped onto the concrete roof as the two agents on the ground kept fighting.

Just as Mark was atop of him Kelso butted his head the m4 knocking him out cold.

"Saved you again huh?" She smiled before helping him up.

"I could've handled him...but thank you" she rolled her eyes as they went behind the ac unit to find a square like beacon installed onto the roof with a small screen on the side.

"Look like I found what you were looking for. You seeing this Manny?" Kelso crouched down to the beacon.

_"Yeah it seems it was sending out some sort of signal or a broadcast out...its encrypted, damn. Alright take it with you and we'll have tech figure out back at the whitehouse._

"Loud and clear, well I guess this is goodbye unless you want to accompany me back to the white house" Spectre shook his head.

"Can't I am needed somewhere else but first I need to find my last target--"

"Knocked out on the stairwell"

"Oh" while Kelso was packing up the beacon, they heard a slam the two look at each other before running toward roof access to find it lock and Mark's unconscious body gone.

"Fuck me" Spetrce groaned.

"Right now? I could use a" Kelso didn't finish as a loud groan came from Spetrce as she laughed.

Author note: what is that strange device, where is rogue agent body, and what is Sera doing while Spectre was fighting for his life find next time on-- wait


	6. Resupply and the Hyena is ready to play

Takes place before the hunter of. traitors

Sera watched as Spectre left the apartment after giving orders not to leave before exiting through the window, she shook her head and went into the second bedroom.

It looks like a standard guest room with a dresser next to the door and mirror on the wall on the right, and a closet.

She immediately plopped onto the bed, the soft mattress soothing her body, if only the Hyena hideout had soft mattress like this..she would've fought off every Outcast that came.

Her thoughts soon fell to her old gang and how even if they were a bunch of randoms and nutjobs...hell they were her family, she remembered going to the roof of the hideout and watching the stars even if sounded pretty lame it was her time.

Then her thoughts went to Leroy, poor kid was only 19 and was killed by some lunatic, Sera knew life wasn't fair but Leroy was just a kid that fell into their crowd even with addicts and psychos the kid stayed away from that.

Hell. Chavez was strict on the kid making sure not give any drugs or let him go scavenging with the more unsavoury Hyenas. And then there was Kate her best friend that was there for her even when she knocked unconscious.

"Don't worry once I'm fully healed I'm going to find you Kate" Sera mumbled into the pillow then her thoughts when toward Spectre.

He was one of those silent types in those comic books she had taken when she was scavenging near a comic store, he was cold and he never took off that mask even when she first woke up to him.

It was hard to say why was he doing this seriously she was a hyena engineer who was knocking on death's door even if Kate managed to escape while carrying her, Kate wasn't no medic so there was a high chance Sera would've died from blood loss.

Maybe he was hoping she had some secret info on the Hyena movements and secret hideouts that hadn't been cleared...no, what's the point the council is in shambles.

"So what the hell did he want?" She said to herself then what could be unless….

Sera face reddened at the thought but there was no way that could be the case...right? No it couldn't be.

If he actually wanted too then he couldn't? She hates to admit but when it came to the two, he could easily beat her in fist fight even if she was fully healed.

"Okay, I think it's time to go to bed and sleep this off before my brain decides annoy me more" Sera huffed before going under the covers.

Present

Spectre came back early that morning and boy did he look like shit between droopy eyelids, beaten body armor and a damage weapon. It looks like he had gotten into a fist fight with a juggernaut.

Sera watched as he limp past her going into his room while chewing into a protein bar that she had snuck into her back pocket, he left the room with his nano launcher in hand before making his way back to living before sliding down the wall and shooting his healing drone.

"Do you always look so beat up after a mission or is it just like the pain?" Sera crouch down next to him as he mumbled a shut it.

"What made you storm out last night like you caught your girlfriend cheating on you with the milkman" she joked which earned her huff the masked man.

"Confidential" he simply said.

"Oh come on, it's not like I'm going to tell anyone" Spectre really didn't want to tell but she hasn't done anything to make him wary of her either and besides it's not its anything new..hell some rogue agents has joined the Hyenas and soon after they fell victim to him.

"Rogue agents that needed to be silenced before they could prove to be a larger nuisance then what the division wanted to deal with" He explained as Sera leaned against the wall.

"Oh so it was one of those missions I always thought you let the rogues go free and left it at that." It was one of those rare moments when you heard Spectre chuckled which made her double take for a moment.

"Oh no it is much more complicated than that if we let every agent that went rogue roam free don't you think there would high distrust of the agents for the settlements? So that's why they have me and many other agents scattered around america to hunt down these traitors and make sure they don't cause any harm or tarnish our reputation" he told her as he undid his backpack and armor but still keeping his outfit and mask on.

"So is that why so many rogues end up joining gangs and factions?" she asked him which made him ponder.

"Hmm could be all I know that once you go rogue there is a large target on your back and not mention that all your gear gets shut down by ISAC" Sera tilted her head at the name which Spectre quickly look away.

"Who?" Even if she wasn't a danger to him it still would pretty reckless to bring ISAC since they had finally took back his node.

"A person in a very high place" she gave him a look before shrugging and rising off the floor and heading and stretch and again, Spectre had remind himself about his pride.

"At Least my wound stop throbbing thats relief I feel like I take on a whole True son squad by myself!" She said while throwing some punches in air.

"I manage to configure a small batch nanos in the launcher to heal people who aren't affiliated with the division so smeared some on your wound when I replace your bandages..speaking of which" He dug into his bag and produce a set of clean bandages and gauze.

"Now lift up your shirt...I mean the hem of shirt!" He corrected as fast as he could while Sera blushed.

"Better yet I'll just leave this here and…" he left the objects on the table and went into his room leaving his backpack and a stunned Sera in living room.

Kelso drunk out of water bottle as leaned into soft cushion of the chair she was sitting on..man did the White House sure have some comfy furniture.

She usually didn't stay at white house very long but after that fiasco last night, she just wanted to relax.

Manny was in meeting with the president about his briefcase which had the antidote to virus while Kelso urged they immediately take out the True Son hideout, Manny opposed as well as Spectre.

"We're not ready"

"The hell we are not ready!" Kelso yelled as she points an accusing finger at Manny who crossed his arms.

"I said we're ready to take out the Hyenas is one thing but the True Sons right after something bound not go right" Manny explained while Kelso just huffed.

"This is a perfect time to attack while the True Son are gather intel about the Hyenas falling" Kelso countered as paced around the room as president just clasp his hands together and stared at his desk.

"Last time I check your not strategist and I'm telling the True Son had their hold on the capitol building making attack will be suicide mission"

"We--" Keslo felt a hand on shoulder and turned to see Spectre wearing his black mask with three white slash marking on his face, his eyes calm.

"No Kelso" he simply said.

"Oh so your taking his side?"

"No I seen their stronghold and I'm telling you this we're not ready" he dug into body armor and produce photos with various walls, True Son patrols and helicopters.

"They beefed security even before the Hyena attack and I don't know why so us or any other agent going in spells death" Spectre was tired it was in his voice, Kelso looked at him and Manny and the president for a second before sighing.

"Fine but what about the Outcasts?" Spectre patted her back before bringing their attention to him

FLASH BACK END

Manny bid a farewell to the president before closing the door turning to Kelso who acknowledged him raise of her bottle.

"Hey, Kelso didn't expect you still be here" Manny greeted heading into his room with Kelso in tow.

"You manage to get that beacon translated?" Manny shook his head as he closed his door.

"Not yet, but the team did manage to figure that the call was sent out from D.C. so that's something" Manny moved some of the pieces on his board with a certain sheriff surrounded by fallen pieces.

"What about the two rogues that got away?" Manny whistled as went to playing with figures trying to ignore the question which made Kelso cross her arms.

"Manny…" she said again, he look at and sighed.

"You know all my time in coast guard and that glare manages to break me…. Spectre told me that any information should be reported to him first" Kelso was starting to get annoyed by Spectre was treating her like she was a rookie!

"When was he your boss?" She joked in which he shrugged.

"The man wears a mask all day and barely speaks anyone and has a habit to appear like a ghost" She laughed.

"So why are you here anyway?" Manny asked.

"Just resting didn't really have any mission lately other than purging places from Outcast….they're getting ballsy" With the fall of the Hyena council. The True Son and Outcast saw an opportunity for territory while Hyenas weren't exactly out of the fight they were disorganized.

The Council was the thing that kept things organized and run things smoothly but now with that gone there was a lot of infighting gangs now rising to be the top.

"Well there leader is a crazy sick bitch so there's that" Kelso and Manny laughed for a while.

"So thought about joining a squad yet or are still doing the whole vigilant knight?"

"Oh screw you" Manny sat down onto a chair staring at the sheriff figurine.

"Shit! Forgot to tell Spectre he was requested to protect resupply by the campus" Kelso crossed her arms.

"You really think he'll accept that?" Kelso asked which Manny shrug.

"Knowing him, he's probably staking out a hideout or some type of mission the theatre asked him to do" Manny answered.

"Give it to me!" Sera grunted.

"No..and would you get off" Spectre replied.

After relaxing for a while Spectre was hungry so he brought out a bag cheesy chips from his back to bad his food lover of a 'roommate' heard the bag and was now hounding him for some.

"Just a handful" Sera reached out to grab it but Spectre stretch his arm back and not mention with her body rubbing against him was definitely not helping him.

"You just had three cans of pears" Spectre claimed.

"But I haven't had cheese puff in forever, most of the stuff my gang had hoarded was either gone or eaten the next day" as the two were still tuscling, Spectre comm went off giving Sera enough time to snatch the bag and run into the guest room and locking it.

"Fuck….I like those chips" Spetrce begrudgingly grabbed his communicator, he stared at the orange for a second before answering it.

"What is it Manny?"

"_Sorry about bothering you again, Agent but a request from Campus came through they wanted your assistance on protecting a group that is going to secure water"_ Spectre held back annoyed groan.

"Can't they protect themselves? I've seen they're patrols"

"_That's the problem, Outcast has been targeting Campus patrols more frequently to the point where I have agents doing patrols with Campus settlers just to bring tension down...people are scared_"

"Can't you spare some of them to help with the water source I'm going to be busy for awhile"

_"The people will feel a whole lot better if a veteran agent was there to help_" Spectre really didn't want to do such a meager task but at least this can be considered a break for an agent.

"Fine tell their leader I'm on my way" while Spectre was talking to Manny, Sera was creeping behind him. The bag now empty and laying on the guest bed, she had a grin that spelled trouble.

Out of nowhere she flopped next to him but was a little leaned back that grin still not leaving her face.

_"Don't you dare"_ Spectre thought while fixing her a hard stare but sadly lady luck was not on his side.

"Another mission already why don't you stay in bed~" she said hummed into his ear alerting Manny of her presence.

_"Agent...who's that?"_ Before Spectre could answer, Sera continued.

"Come back to bed I want to finish what we started~" she said this time actually moving her face close to communicator before Spectre pushed her away.

"_It seems you're busy I'll see if_\--"

"I'll take it tell Campus I'm on way" he gave a Sera a long look before before an idea came to mind.

"I'll also be bringing an acquaintance with me," he said.

"Huh? Well okay I'll let them know" Manny closed the comms before Spectre stretch before extending a hand to Sera.

"Come on, I'm taking you on a mission," he said as pulled Sera up.

"Really!? Finally I've been itching to do something" he raised an eyebrow under his mask.

"..what it either sleep, eat or mastu--" Spretce covered her mouth with gloved hand before fixing her a glare.

"Can you not?" She shrugged as he gestures her to follow him.

"Alright sheesh can't take a joke much" he mumbled a whatever as they entered his room.

Time for some action (not that kind ...yet) but thanks for reading.


	7. Resupply for Campus

So you want me to go on a resupply for one of those settlements?" Sera asked leaning on the doorway while Spectre crouched down next to the foot of the bed.

"That's the plan" he replied while brandishing a combat knife, she raised an eyebrow but chose not to ask.

"Why? Last time I checked you seem quite annoyed around me?"

"Yeah and still are but it's more bearable" he tapped the floor around the area he was until he drove the blade into the floorboard, twisting the blade and prying the board off before starting on next.

"And besides how can I trust you after a while you'll try to stab me in my sleep" he continued taking a second plank off.

"I didn't try to kill you so isn't that enough on the subject of trust" Spectre took a third plank off stacking them together.

"You were too wounded to even walk fast but now since you're feeling better now I can't be too sure" it wouldn't take a blind person to see through that bullshit but she'll play along for now.

He's a horrible liar but I'll play along" she thought.

"Fine, you're lucky I'm bored...what are you digging up anyway?" He grunted as he managed to pry a fifth plank, he took out two duffel bags throwing them on the bed before putting back the planks.

"Guns" he mumbled.

"Really just guns?" Spectre unzips one of the bags and Sera eyes widen. These weapons look like straight out of a movie, each weapon had numerous attachments and mods even having a different cameo sprayed on.

"Holy shit….these weapons definitely aren't around here...where ya get them?" He only shrugged.

"They're pretty decent weapons, most of these weapons have just had mods sloppily slapped on them, I was gonna scrap them for parts but you could take your pick" Sera eyes were practically glinting as she stared at weapons below her.

He left the room and went down the hall while Sera looked down at her selection of weapons.

There were smgs, rifles and marksman rifles as well with sidearms deeper in the bag. Sera grabbed an tiger stripped aug with a holographic scope and large extended magazine below.

"Looks awesome probably performs just as better" she thought, grabbing the weapon and setting it aside.

Spectre came back with a Kevlar vest with a serpent insignia on the left side of the plate, handing it to her before going to grab his backpack and rifle.

"Lightweight but sturdy, can help with reflexes and movement and won't put too much pressure on the stomach" he explained, giving his weapon a once over before holstering it.

"And here a radio, it's connected to my radio attached to my gear for precaution" She hummed and pocketed it.

"Now are we ready because I'm itching to move my legs?" he answered with a curt nod and cracked his neck.

"Sunlight never felt so good" Sera stretched her arms one last time before jogging up to Spectre, who was already walking ahead of her.

"Sooo...what kind of settlement are we helping?" She turned to Spectre, looked over every nook and cranny as at every alleway as if they were going to be attacked at any second.

"It's called Campus, they need help collecting resources in True Son territory" he simply replied which got a pout from the woman.

"Come on give me more details!" Spectre raised an eyebrow under his mask.

"What? That is all the details" Isac pointed down another alleyway that shortened their distance from Campus while Sera kept pestering him about details.

"Hey, wait" She stopped him, he turned to her pointing down an alleyway where a hyena corpse was laying.

They examined the body for how bizarre it was. It was only one person and that's it and from the looks of it there was little to no struggle.

"He was shot in the back of head, and guessing by looks of it, this was a fresh kill" He stated. Sera grabbed the man's duffel bag and slugged it on her shoulder, she smiled as she peeked into the inside.

"What's in there?" He asked to try to look but she shooed him away.

"Hyena stuff now leads the way" He considered just grabbing the bag but chose not to so it didn't damage her trust, he just hoped she didn't take a duffel bag of drugs but looking how careful she was being he was hoping that wasn't the case.

What they didn't see was the silhouette on top of a roof watching them silently before disappearing when the pair is out sight

They had made it to the Campus entrance a little earlier than expected but good timing nonetheless while waiting Sera tried to snatch Spectre drone from his pack which he fixed her a glare.

"What? I wanna see it" she shrugged.

"By trying to take it?" He raised an eyebrow under his mask.

"I want to see how it works. I mean when will I ever get the chance to tinker with something so complicated" she argued but he shook his head.

He was about to counter when the large container that acted like the gate was pulled up with five people leaving the settlement.

Three men and two women, one of the men with short hair introduced himself and the group and told them where they were going.

"Scouts manage to intercept a group of suppliers on their way to bring supplies to the True Son hideout luckily they manage to fend them off but the supplies were too much" the

"not much but from what the scouts had reported they are most likely holding out until reinforcement arrives to secure everything at once" he continued.

"Then let's make sure that doesn't happen. Lead the way" Spectre and Sera had taken the rear while the group was in front of them.

While they were walking, Sera had forgotten how many stray dogs were in DC, she had seen about five different dogs on their way to the place.

"Psst, Spectre" Sera whispered.

"What?" He answered while messing with his isac gear.

"What is your favorite type of dog?" She asked, earning a raised eyebrow from the agent who had stopped messing with tech to look at the woman.

"My favorite type of dog?" He repeated.

"Yeah, a simple question," she said.

"And my question is where is this coming from?" Sera growled at the mask man. did he think there was a alter motive behind that question?

"It's a simple question, why do you gotta make it difficult?" She barked. Spectre didn't want to admit but she did look pretty attractive when she's pissed.

"Alright, I'll tell you" they talked about which dog was more interesting, one that could survive in a fight or which would make the best companion. Sera had seen at least two or three glances at their direction but waved it off.

"Heads up we're here" the leader had called out and pointed to an empty building with a built-in restaurant.

"Question, where the hell are True Sons?" Sera asked as she slugged her rifle over her shoulder. There wasn't a son in sight.

"We told there was a True Son presence here and all I'm seeing is dust particles" Spectre noted as they entered.

"Check the basement, that's where they said the supplies were found" the leader ordered two of his colleagues.

"I'm going to go with them, watch the entrance for me" Spectre said to Sera in which she nodded. The three descended down into the basement, they came upon a locked steel door when the man tried to open it.

"Watch out" the man stepped back to let the woman work, she pulled out two red cylinders from her back pocket and tied it to the latch.

"Thermal charges?" Spectre asked which she nodded.

"Vendor gave some to us just in case, glad it came in handy" the thermals chew through the door causing it to hang open, she beamed but right as she was about to enter, Spectre grabbed her shoulder.

"Wait" he used the flashlight attached to the sidearm and pointed to the floor...where a thin wire can be seen.

"Looks they've already been down here and left us a little gift" he shined the flashlight to end the wire where three grenades were tied to each other dangling centimeters from the ground.

"Damn it, Henry isn't gonna like this" the man commented.

"The Campus still has the farm or did something happen?" Spectre asked.

"Outcasts have been making bolder moves, they have been attacking known resource locations and people and thanks to that more people have been flocking to the settlement" Spectre nodded.

"Which leads to more mouths to feed" he disarmed the trap and gave the grenades to man before looking around, she was right they were beaten here alright but luckily the tracks were still fresh.

"Look over here" the woman pointed to a crushed can in the corner , its contents still oozing out. When they got back to the top floor, they relayed their information to rest.

"So mission failure" Sera voiced.

"Not quite," Spectre said before the sprites formed in the middle of the room, they moved and took shape before forming four figures entering the restaurant.

"Holy shit!" Sera said at loud. They took one look at figures and knew these people were True Son troops.

"play the audio" he commanded.

"Playing audio"

"_Are you sure this is the place?" One voice whispered.__"Yeah, Spike said he caught one them scouts coming in and out of this place on different days and always left at different times which means there has to be something they're hiding" the second voice said clutching a rifle.__"Well let's see if there is anything valuable they've been stocking up" the third following the other two.__"It seems the scouts didn't take into account if they were being tailed" _ Spectre exclaimed.

"At Least we found the fuckers who left you guys such a nice present" Sera followed up pointing to the grenades the other woman was holding.

Can you track them?" The leader asked in which he nodded.

"There was a camera in front of the restaurant, I should be able to get more information from that" he went outside with them in tow. Luckily it did the sprites change and more figures were seen.

"_Woo wee look at the goods we hauled today!"__"Yeah good idea getting the some of the boys to help clean this place out"__"Yeah but we should find place to lay low until we move this stuff to the others"__"There's a garage not far from here just a couple blocks north"__"Alright let's move out" with that the transmission ended.__"A couple of blocks north huh" Spectre said before drawing his rifle._

"Well let's get going then or are we just gonna stand here with our heads in our asses," Sera walked off.

"She's very forward," one of them said while Spectre shook his head.

"This should be the place" Spectre exclaimed, pointing to the garage with it's gate and shutter closed.

Spectre activated his sonar pulse revealing ten hostiles inside, he was quite confident they could take them without much of a problem but there was a slight problem.

"Listen, we have ten nothing more than a couple standards but they also have a juggernaut with a minigun" Spectre stated to the group.

"Don't you have any Division gadgets that work?" The leader asked in which Spectre shrugged.

"Not in the sense that I can one shot no, what you need to worry about is you and buddies not to get ripped to pieces"

"Now we need to suggest we do a frontal assault on the garage, hit them hard and fast" The leader suggested, Spectre shook his head at that idea.

"Did you not hear me say something along the lines that there's a fucking juggernaut inside and they no doubt be expecting attack that way, no we sneak inside the building and enter the garage that way" he was about to argue but Sera quipped in.

"How about both?" They both turned to her.

"One team entered through the garage entrance and the other went through the building to pin them with a simple pincer attack," Sge explained. they looked at each other and then at Sera before nodding.

"Yeah that could work come let's make teams" Spectre gestured while Sera just gave him a confused look.

"What?"

Spectre will take the man and woman, he had before and head inside while Sera and the rest bust through the front.

"Alright, when I radio in I'll tell Isac to open the garage, after that you guys make a crap ton noise then we'll hit them from the back" Sera and the other guy snorted.

"Okay let's move" they split off, Sera mouthed a good luck in which he nodded, Spectre and the two entered through the front entrance of the building carefully.

"When we get down there follow my lead and don't try to make too much noise our biggest priority is killing that juggernaut" he ordered, he stopped them at the bottom peering around the corner.

""I see the door….hold got eyes on two leaving and coming our way" he dug into his back pocket and pulled a suppressor and attached it to his pistol before giving it to the man next to him.

"When I grab one of them, you shoot the other quickly," the man nodded. The footsteps were drawing closer, he took out his knife and waited.

When the two rounded around the corner, Spectre sprung into action, grabbing one of them and clasping his mouth shut before plunging his knife into his throat and chest.

The other couldn't react in time before the wall behind him was painted a new red, they dragged the corpse to a corner before crepting to the door.

"We're in position, opening the garage shutter doesn't get shot" the gate opened painfully slowly as True sons were already aiming at the door.

"Shit we might need to attack first, they might--" Spectre thought was interrupted by one soldier being blown to pieces before they could react, Spectre saw a woman behind the car shooting at the ground frantically before meeting the same fate.

"Sorry, I thought about giving these guys a little present!" Sera's voice chimed through the comms as the sound of a toy car was heard.

"I'm guessing that is the work of your friend?" The man asked.

"Let's just get the job done" Spectre kicked open the door and began firing before ducking behind a car.

"You! Suppress that engineers don't let them set up!' One of the engineers turned to fire at the group before catching a burst shot head by Sera.

"LOOK OUT!" The leader yelled before a barrage of bullets whizzed past her, the juggernaut stomped his foot on the ground before taking aim again this time on Spectre group.

"Shit" Spectre thought, getting low just before the juggernaut started firing. unfortunately the man beside him wasn't fast enough and got his shoulder hit.

"Arrgh!" The man cried out, dropping his gun and instinctively grabbing his shoulder.

"Grab his attention" Spectre said through the comms while dragging the man to safer cover with the help of a drone in shield mode.

Sera reloaded her weapon and fired into the juggernaut back but he paid it no mind his focus on the agent and wounded man trying to pull back.

She looked around and noticed the woman who was with her, who had shot a true son who tried to flank her leader. The grenades are still on the belt.

"Hey! Pass me a grenade" the woman looked at her like she was insane.

"We're in a garage full of cars don't you think it would be a bad idea to throw a grenade!?" She questioned. Sera rolled her eyes and snatched one of the grenades from her belt.

"Throw?...I got something better" she moved around the cars, crouched as the juggernaut took his attention to the Spectre who had left the injured man to the other woman's care.

"Stop running agent and fight!" The Juggernaut taunted as he sprayed at the agent, Spectre wanted to jam his knife into that Juggernaut eye so badly but it was kinda difficult when your'e ducking around cars.

Sera scowled at her target, even if she got close there was no way she would move away before catching hail bullets.

"Spectre, can you grab his attention long enough for me to pull something?" she said over the radio.

_"Fine, hold on"_ Spectre grabbed his stim launcher from his hip and turned the dial twice, the light on the side went orange, he peeked from the support pillar he was hiding behind and fired at the juggernaut's feet.

The canister rolled and stopped, the juggernaut went to kick it away but it popped open letting out small drones flying around.

"Argh! Fuck!" The fireflies swarmed his body digging into the nook and crannies of his body armor and burying inside searing his body as well.

_"Now do it!"_ Sera rushed to the Juggernaut shoving the grenade into the exposed neck and pulling the pin, she ran away just in time for the juggernaut to grab his minigun and swing around but it was already too late.

*BOOM*

Chunks of burning kelver and flesh splattered the ground, the smoking remains of a corpse was left. The group managed to kill the last soldier after the juggernaut exploded claiming their victory.

"Man if this what you guys run into on supply runs regularly then I understand why you need an agent" Sera huffed her heart racing.

"Usually our runs go way smoother than this I guess today had some special for us" the man patted her back.

"Hey…." Spectre tried to get their attention.

"That was awesome the way you jammed that frag into him" the woman complimented while she carried the wounded man who was bandaged up.

"...Hey," Spectre said again.

"Well whatever let's get the supplies and get back to campus I want a cold one so bad right now" the leader spoke.

"Hey!" Spectre yelled, grabbing their attention. He pointed to a car riddled with bullets and leaking gas all over the concrete but was more bad that a piece of burning kelvers was mere inches away.

"Shit! Get that man out of here and meet us outside, the rest of you get the supplies!" The leader ordered.

"I saw them in the corner near that white van come on!" Sera pointed with rest quickly behind her. There were multiple boxes stacked on top each other and not only that there were munitions as well.

"Damn these guys were stacked" she thought.

"We can't not move these all at once" Spectre pointed but an idea hit her.

"Spectre and boss man open the back of the van, you two move those boxes inside" Sera went toward the driver seat and burst open the window and unlocked the door.

"Are you sure about this?" The leader turned to Spectre who just shrugged.

"Better then coming back with only one to two boxes" they opened the doors of the van and helped the two load the stuff into the van.

"Come on, Come on!" She mumbled as she hotwired the van, the lights up as the engine grumbled, she let out a quiet 'fuck yea' as she put the van into drive.

They finished putting the last of the cargo inside and went inside as well as she hit gas leaving the garage before another explosion echoed that night.

When they got back to the apartment, Sera flopped onto the couch and groaned as she dropped her aug on to the ground.

"Finally got to move my legs and now I just want to be couch ridden again" She groaned.

Spectre, who had just left his room to drop all his gear off, sat beside her.

"Really so I can take care of you more?, no thanks being an agent is tiring enough as it is" She gave a kick in arm and a finger before digging into the duffel bag beside her on the floor and pulling out a couple of beers.

"Where did you get that?" He asked.

"When we were unloading those supplies at the entrance of the campus I found a case of this stuff when when I knocked off the lid took a couple for our troubles" she pushed a bottle toward him.

He considered a little before taking it, he twisted the cork and tossed it on the coffee table, he turned to Sera eyes staring intently at him.

He chuckled before rising up and heading into the kitchen and coming back with a straw.

"Oh you are so fucking lame for that" She groaned as he took a sip. He hadn't had alcohol in some time so the buzz was a little more strong.

She took a swig from hers and stared off into space before questioning.

"Do you ever wish things could go back to the way they were before?" She asked.

"I'm pretty sure everyone wishes for that everyday...hell even those who died during all this wishes for that miracle" she hummed.

"What did you do before all this?" Spectre turned to ask.

"Eh simple really worked at a mechanic shop for some time before working at some astro company Whatever as an engineer before all this shit went down" she explained. Spectre thought it would be a good idea to keep family out of this to not bring up any troubled memories.

While she was talking she managed to down three beers and was swaying slightly while she talked.

"And when me and Karen got back, he was swinging his gun like a madman saying "Roaches can fly!? Why the fuck can they fly!?" It was fucking hilarious" She laughed as leaned against him.

She sighed and laid her head on his shoulder causing him to tense for a second before soon relaxing, she yawned and smacked her mouth a couple of times.

"I miss my crew, I really miss them but I know they aren't coming back. I just hope some are still out there surviving and are okay she yawned again.

Spectre soon heard soft snoring coming from his side implying that she fell asleep. Spectre carefully picked her up and took her to the guest room.

He gently placed her on bed and removed her cap, placing it on the nightstand beside the bed. He had to resist the urge to touch her face, mentally degrading himself for trying such actions.

He quietly left the room , closing the door behind before leaning against the wall and burying his masked face into his hands. What the hell was happening to him? Why was he feeling this?

While he was going through it. He didn't notice the small smile just before he closed the door.

**Author note: wow this took a heavy while to write but I finally got the time to finish and I'm happy****Stay safe.**


End file.
